Spin the Bottle
by xxxDesirexxx
Summary: The gang gets together for a game of spin the bottle, in which Gale and Katniss get a little horny. Smut, lemon


The entire group was at a party after the War, in which everyone was alive and friends. At Johanna's suggestion, the group has gathered around in a circle for another round of Spin the Bottle. They've had some interesting lip locks, and so far, Johanna hasn't caused anyone else to question their sexuality.

They've just finished Finnick's turn, and when Katniss pulls back from his lips, she grabs the bottle and spins, clapping her hands in excitement. She hates kissing people, so Spin the Bottle is one of her least favorite party games. Everyone watches as the bottle slows to a stop, and they break out into cheers when it lands on Gale for a third time. "Gale!"

"You just can't get enough of me, can you?" he asks with a laugh, more than happy to kiss Katniss again. The first time he landed on her, it was a fairly chaste kiss, and then when she landed on him, everyone reminded them they had to add some tongue. He was excited to see what the third time would bring. Sure, he's fucked other girls and could get a fuck anytime he wanted, so a kiss shouldn't be a big deal, but the game and audience was adding an extra thrill to it.

Katniss gets up on her hands and knees and makes it to the center of the circle before she asks, "Wait, what happens on the third time? First is lips, second is tongue. What do I get to do on the third time?"

"You have to blow him!" someone obnoxiously yells out with a cackling laugh, causing the rest of the group to break out into giggles.

"Oh, sweet!" Katniss cheers, taking Santana's answer seriously. She quickly crawls the rest of the way over to Gale on the other side of the circle, and starts grabbing at his belt buckle.

"Whoa," Finnick whispers from his seat beside Gale, watching as Katniss tries to get Gale's pants off.

"Um, Katniss, I don't think Santana was being entirely serious," Johanna tries to cut in, though she can't seem to take her eyes off the action.

"Shut up, Mason," Gale hisses, his dick already getting hard. He doesn't care who's watching or how drunk Katniss is, there's no way he's letting Johanna Mason cost him a blow job. "I have it on good authority that those are the rules. Third spin is oral, check the rule book."

Weirdly it's Annie who backs up him. "He's right Johanna, those are the rules." Maybe it's the alcohol clouding her judgment, but she really _really_ wants to watch Katniss suck Gale's dick.

"Yeah, so back off and let Katniss do her thing." Gale leans back on his elbows, and stretches out his legs on either side of the girl, making his lap easier to access and lets Katniss take control.

Katniss has finally managed to get Gale's belt unbuckled and then works on the zipper. Once it's undone, she roughly tugs at the waistband, pulling his jeans down around his knees, and making his erection a lot more noticeable to everyone around them. She pushes his shirt up to his shoulders, and attacks him, leaving wet, sloppy kisses across his chest.

"Oh yeah," he moans, Katniss's lips and tongue kissing and licking a path slowly down his body. She stops at a nipple and playfully nips it, knowing how much he loves it. His leg jerks in response and she lets out a giggle before she continues, kissing a trail down his abs and stopping at his boxers.

"Boxers on or off?" she asks the crowd, wanting to give them a show.

"Off!" Johanna shouts, apparently having a change of heart after seeing some action. She's extremely interested in seeing a penis in real life. Haymitch, Finnick, and Annie all voice their agreement.

The group cheers again as Katniss pulls his boxers down, his rock hard cock slapping back against his stomach before standing erect, exposed to their ten friends in the room. The cheers abruptly stop at the sight, as if the reality of the situation finally dawns on everyone, and they all watch with wide eyes as Katniss wraps a hand around Gale's shaft and descends, taking his cock into her hot mouth.

Gale grins down at Katniss and nods, lifting his hips up so she can pull his boxers down as well. "Give them what they want, baby, and they wanna see the Galeasaurus!"

Katniss obliges, pullling down Gale's boxers and revealing his huge, dripping, throbbing cock and engorged purple head to the world.

"Fuck," Gale gasps at the first touch of her tongue. Katniss's lips lock around the head as she tongues his slit, working him up. The sensation of her mouth is only heightened when he opens his eyes and finds the rest of the party watching them in shock. He smirks at them and brings a hand to the back of Katniss's head, running his fingers through her blonde hair. "Fuck Everedeen, I forgot how good blowjobs feel."

Katniss mumbles a thanks around his cock, moving her attention away from the head and swallowing more of the shaft. She hallows her cheeks and sucks, her lips sliding down to take more of him into her mouth. Not only is Gale's dick long, but it's extremely thick, too, making it a little more difficult to swallow all, but she knows from experience it feels amazing thrusting into her pussy(when they were hunting, long story). And besides, Katniss loves a challenge.

"You're really okay with this?" Annie whispers to Peeta, whose seems to be unbothered as he watches his girlfriend give another guy a blow job.

It takes Peeta a moment to tear his eyes away from his girlfriend's mouth on Gale's cock, before he turns to her and nods his head. "Gale's right, she gives great blow jobs. What kind of bro would I be if I didn't share?"

"That atta boy, Peeta," Gale laughs, hearing the conversation. He removes his hand from Katniss's head long enough to give the boy a high five before putting it back in place.

Everyone's eyes are still glued to the pair, watching as Katniss's hand starts to move up and down Gale's shaft, giving him solid strokes as she moves back up to his tip, licking the slit and slurping up the precum she finds.

"Fuck baby, just like that," Gale moans, finding it hard to continue to stay semi upright with Katniss's mouth working his cock. Every time she gives it a strong lick, he can feel a jolt through his arm, and he thinks it might give out any second. "Fuck yeah."

Katniss brings her other hand closer and cups Gale's balls, softly massaging and tickling them the way she knows he likes. Then she gains a firmer hold on his dick with her other hand and speeds up her pumps, pulling her mouth away with a wet pop to turn back and smile at her friends. "You know, back when I was 13 and he was 15, Gale was the first person I ever gave a blowjob to."

"Yeah?" Finnick manages to stutter out, mostly only responding because her eyes fell on him as she spoke and he felt awkward making eye contract with her while she was giving his friend a blow job.

Katniss grins and nods. "We thought it would help him with hunting, and being more stealthy, if he didn't always have constant erection from being a horny teenage boy."

"I remember that," Gale laughs, his breath catching when the fingers on his balls give a light squeeze. That's why he loves blow jobs from Katniss; she always throws in a little ball play, something other girls are too grossed out to do. She never fails to tickle or suck them a little when she's going down on him, and it's a huge turn on. "It really was neasier hunting without a massive cock getting in your way."

She leans back down, pulling Gale's cock back so she give the underside a few long, slow licks, earning a huge moan of pleasure.

"Jesus, baby," he grunts out, letting his eyes drift close when Katniss's mouth closes back around his head, sucking the tip like she's trying to suck the cum out of it. She won't have to wait long, because he can already feel the pulling and tingling in his balls, and it's not from her fingers. He's getting closer. "Fuck, you suck cock like a pro, Katniss."

Katniss's lips slowly make their way down his shaft, taking more of him into her mouth with each bob of her head. He can't help but start pushing gently on the back of her head, encouraging her to keep taking more of his length. She complies, swallowing as much as she can before she feels his cock hit the back of her throat. She holds it there for as long as she can hold her breath, swallowing around it a few times, before gagging and pulling back to suck in some air.

"You love gagging on my cock, don't you?"

"It's so big and thick," she grins with approval, her hand still working him up while she catches her breath. After a few moments, she starts to lick and kiss around his shaft, giving it the special attention she feels it deserves, before shoving it back into her hot mouth, ready to bring him to orgasm.

As she starts to bring him closer, Gale lets his eyes drift around the room to take in his friend's reactions. Peeta is watching with amused glee, while Haymitch looks like he's more into than he wants to be. Gale bets he's not used to seeing much action, so this must be really turning him on. Annie is watching with a predictably disgusted look on her face, but she's still watching, so he figures she's can't be too grossed out. Finnick, Peeta and Annie all seem fascinated, and he immediately notices the hard on in Peeta's and Finnick's pants, and the way Finnick's leaning into his girlfriend, clearly wishing he was getting blown right now.

His eyes drift to Sam, his face flush and his dick hard, while Johanna's mouth hangs open in amazement as she watches Katniss taking all of Gale's huge cock down her throat. When he looks to the boy beside him, he almost laughs at his awed expression, and he'd bet good money Peeta already blew his load in his jeans. Maybe if he's lucky, Katniss will offer to clean him off after she's done with him.

The combination of Katniss's mouth and hands on his cock, and all his friends watching them, finally becomes too much, and Gale is about to explode. "I'm gonna cum, baby."

"Don't worry, I swallow" Katniss throws out, speeding up her hand. "Cum is too valuable to waste!" With that, she wraps her lips around Gale's head and places her tongue underneath the tip, ready for him to start spilling.

It just takes too more pumps before Gale's body tightens, and he starts gushing cum into Katniss's waiting mouth. She eagerly swallows the first spurts, savoring the feeling of the goo sliding down her throat, and waits for more, knowing Gale has a pretty big load. "Oh, god, fuck," he moans, bucking into her mouth as he shoots more ropes of cum down onto her waiting tongue.

Katniss waits until he stops spilling, then sucks on his head, making sure she's gotten every last drop of cum he has to offer. She laps at his slit as she feels him starting to go soft, before she lets his cock slip from her mouth, then leans back on her heels, satisfied at a job well done. She licks her lips to make sure they're clean, turning to grin as she looks back at her friends. "That was so fun. Did you guys enjoy the show?" All the guys, plus Annie and Johanna, nod eagerly.

"You can spin for me, I need a minute," Gale instructs her, staring at the ceiling and trying to clear the fog from his head.

Katniss grins and leans back to spin the bottle, watching it rotate a few times before reaching out and stopping it so that it lands on herself. The group holds their breath in anticipation, having no idea what Katniss is trying to do. "Oh, Gale, it landed on me. That's four times, and you know what that means."

"What's that, baby?"

Katniss's eyes drift to Peeta and she can see his apprehension. She was going to suggest Gale fuck her in front of everyone, but she doesn't think Peeta would like that very much, and even if she isn't sure if she loves him or anything, she wouldn't want to hurt him in front of their friends, so she goes in a different direction. "You have to eat me out." She knows she did the right thing when Peeta lets out a relieved breath, and goes back to looking excited.

"Sure thing, babe," he laughs, waving her up with his hand. "But you're gonna have to come up here and sit on my face, because I can't move yet."

"Oh God," Peeta and Finnick both mumble at the same time, not sure how they're going to be able to control their hard cocks now.

Katniss squeals and wastes no time slipping her panties off, not even thinking twice about exposing herself to all of her friends. Most of the guys, and Santana and Quinn have seen her naked before anyways. She tosses her panties in Peeta's direction and quickly crawls up Gale's body, settling just above his face. Gale just pulls her hips down, burying his face in her soaking pussy. "Oh my God."

"Oh _my_ God," Annie repeats, getting even more turned on watching Katniss riding Gale's face. She's tried to get Finnick to go down on her before, but he always refuses. She gives her boyfriend a pointed glare and elbows him to prove her point. He gives her a quick glance of apology, before going back to the show.

"Oh yeah, Gale, right there," Katniss moans, bucking her hips to the pace of his tongue. He moves up to her clit and latches on, sucking the bud into his mouth and massaging it with the flat of his tongue. "Oh, god, yeah."

"We can't see anything good!" Annie complains, speaking for the first time since this all started. These people are crazy, but damn if it doesn't look like they're having a good time. She's not getting any from anyone right now, might as well enjoy a free porn show if someone is offering. And even though she might have decided her and Gale didn't get along very well, that doesn't mean she still didn't find the boy attractive, and she isn't complaining about the view she still had of his nice thick cock resting against his abs as he eats Katniss out.

A few people voice their agreement, and Peeta comes up with a solution. "Lean forward, Katniss, on your hands, so everyone can see my baby get licked!"

Katniss listens, letting herself fall forward. She shuffles up a bit, and presses her face against the carpet, arching her back so her ass is as far up in the air as it'll go, exposing her pussy to the rest of the people They all cheer at the improved view, the angle perfect to watch as Gale moves back, and starts slipping his tongue through her wet folds.

"Your tongue feels so good," Katniss cries, thrusting her hips forward to try to create more friction. "So good, keep going."

Gale works her pussy with the same expertise as she sucked his cock, licking through her drenched folds firmly, stopping to suck on her clit or dip into her hole teasingly. He wishes he could draw this out, but he can feel his cock starting to get harder the longer he licks her, and he doesn't think he could get another blow job out of her, and he'd rather not have to go take care of himself.

"You ready to cum for me, baby?" he asks, his words slightly muffled by her pussy.

Katniss bites her lip and nods. "F-Fingers," is all she manages to stutter out. Gale hears her though, and quickly moves back up to her clit, sucking it into his mouth while he brings two fingers up and easily slips them into her soaking hole.

"This is so hot," Haymitch stage whispers, her eyes wide as she watches Gale's fingers pump in and out of Katniss's pussy.

It's surprisingly Johanna who voices her agreement, "Yeah." This was much better than the blow job. She can vaguely remember the way Gale's tongue felt on her the night they slept together last year, and she can feel an ache growing between her legs as she watches.

"I'm gonna cum," Katniss warns him, her hips starting to frantically buck into Gale's face. Gale just sucks and pumps harder, scissoring his fingers before curling them in just the right way to hit her in the spot she needs it the most, and then she's coming undone, releasing a rush of juices that he wastes no time lapping up. She shakes and spasms on top of him, her bucking hips pressing her pussy harder into his face, until the wave passes and she unclenches, releasing the vice grip her hole had on his fingers. "So good."

"Only way I know how to do it," he tells her arrogantly, running his tongue through her folds a couple more times to clear her up, before he pats her on the ass in a signal to move.

"That was so fucking hot," Finnick tells them, voicing what everyone is thinking. All their friends, cheer and whoop for the pair, praising them for their amazing performances.

"Dat's my baby!" Peeta hollers loudly, fist pumping in the air in pride.

Katniss stands up on wobbly legs, then helps pull Gale up into a sitting position, before she takes a bow. "Thanks, everyone, you guys are so sweet." Not bothering to put her panties back on, she walks back over to her seat beside Johanna and sits down, crossing her legs Indiana style, giving the rest of the circle a nice view of her pussy like it's no big deal. She waits until Gale is finished pulling his boxers and pants back on, before she claps her hands. "Oh, it's my turn again, right?" Everyone stares at her, most not exactly looking at her face, and nods. Oblivious to the stares, she reaches forward and spins the bottle, cheering in excitement when it lands on Finnick.


End file.
